The Beginner
by TakoxKou
Summary: Choi Siwon adalah seorang pengusaha kaya, tapi dibalik kekayaan nya itu dia harus merelakan anaknya dirawat oleh orang lain. *summary gagal* XD
1. Chapter 1

The [Beginner]  
Cast : B.A.P ( Tanpa Himchan *mianhae* ) , Choi Siwon , Kim Heechul  
Part : 1 of 2

Pertama-tama perkenalkan saya author baru disini.. bagi readers yang mungkin pernah liat fict ini di blog lain, tenang itu masih blog saya XD saya cuma nge re-blog dan mengganti chara nya aja

kalo bisa RnR ya~ *bow*

mianhae kalo ceritanya agak aneh~

Ting..tong.. Bel sekolah pun berbunyi dengan kencang. Semua murid masuk kedalam sekolah yang mewah dengan mobil-mobil mereka yang mewah juga. Tetapi tidak dengan murid ini, dia masuk kesekolah dengan sepeda tuanya.

Ya.. dia memang selalu terlambat kesekolah, tetapi dia selalu lolos dari penjaga sekolah. Karena dia termasuk anak yang berprestasi disekolah dia mendapatkan dispensasi dari sekolah. Sebenarnya semester kemarin dia menjadi juara umum di sekolahnya dan karena prestasinya itu pihak sekolah akan memberikannya sebuah mobil mewah serta supirnya agar dia tidak terlambat lagi. Tetapi dia menolak, dia merasa tidak enak dengan pihak sekolah dan murid di sekolahnya.

"Zelo! Annyeong!" Sapa teman sekelasnya dengan semangat. "ah.. Annyeong Daehyun!" jawab Zelo dengan senyuman khasnya.

"kau telat lagi Zelo?" Tanya bocah lelaki yang duduk di pojok kelas. " hee.. bukannya aku memang setiap hari telat." Jawab Zelo dengan setengah senyumnya.

"sudah Zelo jangan dengarkan kata-kata Yongguk. Kau tau kan kalau dia memang sering begitu." Tiba-tiba anak lelaki itu mendekati Zelo. "hihi.. ya aku tau, oh iya Youngjae hari ini tidak ada guru? Kenapa kelas begitu sepi?" Tanya Zelo pada ketua kelasnya dan sedikit berharap kalau gurunya tidak datang. "ya.. kata Tomomi sensei hari ini kelas di liburkan karena ada rapat besar di sekolah." Jawab Youngjae yang memenuhi harapan Zelo. "yokatta!" segap Zelo.

Daehyun, Yongguk, dan Youngjae adalah teman Zelo yang paling baik. Mereka tidak pernah membedakan Zelo hanya karena dia murid yang kurang mampu. Terkadang mereka juga membantu keuangan Zelo di sekolah tanpa Zelo ketahui, makan siang di kantin yang sangat mahal, seragam yang di kenakan Zelo sampai sepeda tua Zelo yang di buang oleh anak-anak jahil dan diganti dengan sepeda yang sama, pokoknya semua fasilitas Zelo yang ada di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah, dan itu tanpa sepengetahuan Zelo. Selama ini Zelo mengaggap semua itu pemberian dari sekolah karena prestasinya.

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi. Zelo, Yongguk, Daehyun, dan Youngjae keluar dari kelas dan menuju parkiran mobil. Sebenarnya Zelo hanya menemani mereka bertiga saja, karena parkiran sepeda Zelo ada di luar sekolah, dia takut sepedanya di buang lagi oleh anak-anak jahil di sekolahnya.

"annyeong!" sambil melambaikan tangan ke teman-temannya yang bergegas naik ke mobilnya masing-masing.

Zelo POV

Huu.. akhirnya pulang sekolah juga! Masih satu tahun lagi ya aku lulus. Aku sudah tidak tahan sekolah disini, kalau bukan karena teman kakek aku tidak akan bersekolah disini, aku sudah muak dengan murid-murid yang menganggap ku ini anak haram dan miskin. Huft

"Zelo-ssi?" terdengar suara berat yang memanggilnya. "ha..hai.. anda siapa? Jangan-jangan ingin menculikku!" Jawab Zelo panik.

"haha… tenang aku tidak akan menculikmu. Perkenalkan aku Kim Heechul." Kata Pria tinggi nan gagah itu. "lalu dari mana anda tau nama ku?" Tanya Zelo masih dengan wajah paniknya.

"aku adalah pengurus rumah tangga di keluarga Choi Siwon." Jawab pria itu. "CH..CHOI..SIWON! maksudmu keluarga terkaya di Korea itu?!" kata Zelo shok.

"ya.. memang ada masalah?" Tanya pria itu. "tidak.. tapi ada apa mencari ku?" Tanya Zelo heran. "sebaiknya kau ikut dengan ku saja dulu. Nanti di jalan akan aku jelaskan." Kata pria itu dengan tersenyum. "baiklah.. tapi sepeda ku?" Tanya Zelo yang tidak ingin meninggal kan sepeda tuanya itu. "tidak apa-apa nanti anak buah ku akan membawanya." Jawab Heechul sambil membukakan pintu mobil.

Aku curiga dengan orang ini, jangan-jangan dia bohong kalau dia utusan dari keluarga Choi Siwon. Tapi wajah pria ini sangat meyakinkan sekali, sebaiknya aku ikuti saja.

-End Zelo POV-

Tak lama sekitar 45 menit mereka sampai kekediaman Siwon. Rumah yang megah dan taman yang luas cukup membuat Zelo tercengang dan bertanya apakah isi di dalamnya begitu mewah juga.

"Zelo-ssi, ayo masuk." Heechul mempersilahkan Zelo masuk kedalam rumah yang mewah itu. "permisi! Whoaaa! Besar sekali rumahnya! Ini 50 kali lipat dari rumah kakek tidak tapi 100 kali lipat." Di saat Zelo sedang mengagumi seisi rumah tiba-tiba seorang lelaki yang lebih tua darinya muncul. "Ze..Zelo-ah." Sambil memeluk Zelo dengan erat.

"anda siapa?" berusaha melepaskan pelukan dari lelaki itu. "ah.. permisi, aku Choi siwon. Kau mirip sekali dengan ibu mu." Menahan tangisannya dengan tersenyum. "anda kenal ibuku?" Tanya Zelo.

"tentu saja aku kenal, aku ini a…." pembicaraan Siwon terputus saat Heechul tiba-tiba berbicara. "aa… Siwon-ssi, muka anda sudah mulai pucat, sebaiknya anda beristirahat sejenak. Zelo-ssi kau tunggu sebentar ya di ruang tamu. Kalau kau mau minum silahkan panggil maid kami dengan lonceng yang di letakkan di meja itu, aku akan mengantarkanb Siwon-ssi ke kamar dulu." Sambil menggiring Siwon ke kamarnya. "nde..app.. maksudku Siwon-ssi cepat sembuh ya." Dengan tidak sengaja tiba-tiba Zelo mengucapkan kata itu.

"apa-apaan aku ini! Bodoh sekali! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku memanggil dia appa. Dia kan bukan ayah ku!" bermonolog sendiri.

Sesampainya Heechul dan Siwon di kamar Siwon. Heechul dengan mata yang tegas langsung menjatuhkan Siwon ketempat tidurnya. "ah.. bisakah kau menurunkan ku dengan benar!" Tegas Siwon. "apa kau hari ini begitu bodoh hah! Kau tidak boleh mengaku kalau kau ayahnya sekarang! Umurnya belum genap 18 tahun. Kau sudah berjanji kan pada orang tua itu kalau kau akan muncul saat dia berumur 18 tahun?! Sekarang kenapa kau mengingkarinya! Kenapa!? Karena dia mirip dengan istrimu, jadi kau tidak kuat menahan rahasia ini!" Heechuldengan mata nya yang seram memarahi majikannya seolah-olah akan menerkamnya. "bukan begitu. Tapi…" Siwon berusaha mengelak. "tapi apa?! Jika kau begitu lagi aku akan berhenti menjadi butler mu." Heechulyang sangat kesal dengan tindakan Siwon tiba-tiba mengancamnya.

"ja..jangan pergi! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Heenim! Tetap lah bersama ku disini, aku mohon!" Siwon yang tadinya mengelak menjadi melunak karena kata-kata Heechul tadi.

"kau tau Siwon aku sayang pada mu melebihi apapun. Aku tidak ingin orang yang aku sayangi bertindak bodoh dan beresiko seperti tadi." Tiba-tiba pandangan Heechulyang tadi seram menjadi penuh kasih, dengan senyuman ia mencium bibir Siwon yang lembut. Begitu pula dengan Siwon dia tidak memberikan perlawanan sama sekali.  
"sebaiknya aku kembali dulu ke ruang tamu, kasihan Zelo kalau harus menunggu terlalu lama." Sambil meninggalkan Siwon yang sedang terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya.

Setelah keluar dari kamar Siwon, Heechul terkaget saat seorang bocah yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Siwon. "Zelo.. apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kan aku tadi sudah bilang kalau tunggu saja di ruang tamu." Dengan ekspresi wajah yang seram.

"permisi.. aku hanya ingin ke toilet. Karena rumah ini terlalu besar aku jadi tersesat kesini." Menjawab pertanyaan Heechul sambil menundukan kepalanya. "toilet nya ada di ujung lorong ini. Apa kau juga mau mandi?" Tanya Heechul yang sudah mengubah ekspresi wajahnya yang menyeramkan itu. "uun… tidak usah. Setelah aku keluar dari toilet, aku pulang ya! Sudah mulai malam, aku takut kakek mencari ku." Kata Zelo dengan garis senyuman yang sama dengan Siwon.

"baiklah kalau begitu, mau ku antar?" Tanya Heechul lagi. "tidak usah, aku naik sepeda saja, lagi pula dengan naik sepeda kakek tidak akan mencurigai ku. Aku tidak mau membuat dia khawatir karena harus pulang dengan orang yang belum ku kenal sebelumnya. Tapi sekali lagi terima kasih ya sudah mengkhawatirkan ku." Setelah ia berbicara dengan Heechul dia langsung bergegas ke toilet.

Tanpa disengaja saat dia keluar dari toilet ia menabrak seorang anak lelaki yang bertubuh mungil dengan ototnya besar, berambut biru gelap . "aa.. mianhae! gwenchana ?" Tanya Zelo sambil meminta maaf. "un.." Hanya jawaban singkat yang Zelo dapatkan. "aku Zelo, salam kenal." Zelo memperkenalkan dirinya. "aku Jongup, senang berkenalan dengan mu Zelo-ah." Dengan wajah yang datar tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun. "JONGUP!" Zelo mendengar suara Heechul dari ujung lorong.

"apa dia menganggu mu Jongup?" bertanya kepada Jongup yang sedang menunduk. "tidak.. appa." Jawab Jongup dengan singkat. "ap..appa! Jadi dia anakmu Heechul-ssi?" Tanya Zelo kaget. "ya.. memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Heechul dengan wajahnya yang sedikit menakutkan.

"tidak.. aku hanya tidak menyangka saja. Tapi kalian memang berbeda hihi.. sudah ya aku pulang dulu terima kasih atas jamuannya dan Jongup aku senang bisa betemu dengan mu. Annyeong!" Zelo langsung pergi mengambil sepeda tua nya di luar rumah.

Zelo POV

Sumpah demi apapun Heechul-ssi itu memang menyeramkan, aku tidak tahan kalau harus melihat matanya terus menerus. Tapi kenapa tadi aku merasa aku nyaman saat di rumah Siwon-ssi ya? Aneh, padahal aku baru pertama kali kesana. Saat melihat Siwon-ssi aku juga merasa dia dekat denganku. Apa dia termasuk kerabat orang tua ku? Sebaiknya ku selidiki dulu biar semua jelas, tapi seperti kalau tanya kakek akan lebih jelas. Baiklah sesampainya dirumah aku akan langsung bertanya pada kakek.

**Sesampainya dirumah **

Heh… ternyata cepat juga ya kalau naik sepeda. Daebak!

"ehem…" Tiba-tiba ada suara dari belakang. "kakek! Kau menakuti!" Kaget Zelo. "

"kau dari mana? Jam segini baru pulang!" Tanya kakek dengan mata yang tajam. "aku tadi dari rumah Choi siwon-ssi." Jawab Zelo dengan rasa bersalah.

"apa! Kau ke rumah Wonnie! Tidak maksudku Siwon." Seru kakek Zelo dan membuat Zelo terkaget. "kakek kenal dengan Siwon-ssi?" Zelo bertanya sambil melihat kearah mata kakeknya itu.

"tidak.." Selak kakek yang sebenarnya tidak tega karena telah berbohong pada bocah yang sudah dia anggap sebagai cucunya. "kakek.. kau tidak pernah berbohong kepada ku kan?" Tanya Zelo sambil meyakinkan kakeknya. "iya.. aku berbohong padamu, sebenarnya… yang makan makanan ringan mu itu aku." Kata kakek Zelo mengalihkan pembicaraan. "kakek! Ternyata selama ini kakek yang makan! Aku kan belinya pakai uang jajan ku sendiri." Balas Zelo yang menanggapi pengalihan pembicaraan kakeknya.

"sudah-sudah.. sekarang kau masuk, kakek sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk mu." Mendorong Zelo agar cepat masuk kedalam rumah. "huwaa… apa itu bulgogi?" Tanya Zelo dengan semangat yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kakeknya.

Kakek dan Zelo pun masuk kedalam rumahnya, Zelo yang tidak tau kalau dia telah ditipu kakeknya agar melupakan masalah tentang Siwon itu masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Selama didalam kamar Zelo memikirkan pertanyaan apa yang pas untuk kakeknya, apakah harus ke poinnya atau bertele-tele, tapi Zelo mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya kepada kakeknya karena kalau dia bertanya yang aneh-aneh dia akan jatuh sakit seperti waktu Zelo bertanya apa dia anak haram atau tidak saat SMP dulu.

"hmm.. sebaiknya nanti saja aku tanya nya, sekarang saatnya makan! Bulgogi~!" Dia bergumam di depan kamar dan langsung berlari ketika ia mencium aroma bulgogi. Menurut Zelo bulgogi adalah makanan termewah dirumahnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin makan daging wagyuu yang lembut itu tapi karena dia kasihan dengan kakeknya dia tidak pernah memintanya walaupun pasti kakek memberikannya, tapi dia tetap tidak mau.

delete/cont?


	2. Chapter 2

The [Beginner]  
Cast : BAP ( tanpa Himchan *mianhae* ), Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul  
Part : 2 of 2

hi! i'm back with chap 2!

mianhae kalo ceritanya kecepetan *bow*

RnR juseyo ^^

happy reading!

-Zelo POV-

"bruuk.." Suara apaan tuh? Kenapa arahnya dari dapur ya. Jangan-jangan.. kakek!

**Sesampainya di dapur. **

"kakek bangun!" menggoyang goyangkan tubuh sang kakek. "Ze..Zelo~ maaf kakek, kakek tidak bisa menjagamu lagi." Rintih sang kakek dipelukan Zelo.

"kakek tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu! Aku yakin kakek pasti kuat." Teriak Zelo pada kakeknya. "Zelo-ah bisa ambilkan kotak kayu yang ada di lemari kakek?" Pinta kakek pada Zelo. "baiklah.."

Kotak yang dimaksud kakek jangan-jangan kotak yang dirahasikan itu, tapi ada apa ya? Dulu waktu aku mau memegangnya saja tidak boleh. Ugh.. Zelo! Apa yang kau pikirkan sih?! Kakek sedang sekarat, kau malah berfikir yang aneh-aneh.

"kakek, maksumu kotak yang ini?" Perlahan Zelo membangunkan sang kakek. "kau buka sekarang." Perintah kakek pada cucu kesayangannya.

Tidak mungkin ini kan Siwon-ssi! Kenapa dia bisa..

"Ze..Zelo, nanti kau akan tau yang sebenarnya." Terdengar suara kakek yang makin mengecil. "apa maksud kakek?" Tanya Zelo yang tidak dijawab oleh sang kakek.

"kakek! Kakek.. bangun! Jangan bercanda.. ini tidak lucu! Kakek!" Zelo menengok dan mengetahui kakeknya sudah tidak ada lagi di pangkuannya.

Zelo bergegas memanggil tetangga untuk membantu mengurus pemakaman kakeknya. Sejenak Zelo memikirkan apa yang tadi dikatakan kakeknya pada saat terakhirnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa ada Siwon-ssi? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat besar di dalam kepala Zelo.

"Zelo-ah.." Terdengar suara yang tidak asing baginya. "Daehyunn!" Menghampiri Daehyun dan memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"aku turut berduka cita Zelo" Suara yang khas terdengar dari orang yang ia cintai, Yongguk. "Yongguk Hyung~" Zelo memperlihatkan matanya yang sedih.

"iya.. aku tau, kau sangat sayang pada kakekmu. Tapi mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik untuknya." Tungas Yongguk dengan cepat. " kalau kakek tidak ada, aku tinggal dimana? Modal untuk toko ini pun tidak punya." Tanya Zelo pada Yongguk.

"aku yang akan mengurusmu." Lagi-lagi Zelo mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya.

"Siwon-ssi!" Kaget Zelo pada Siwon. "aku akan mengurusmu Zelo, setelah pemakaman kemasi barang-barangmu dan sepeda mu. Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersama ku." Ucap Siwon yang di damping butlernya.

"pertanyaan mu sudah terjawab kan Zelo. Sebenarnya Siwon-ssi adalah paman ku." Kata Yongguk sambil menepuk bahu Zelo.

"pa..paman mu? Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?" Tanya Zelo Shok. "memang nya aku harus bilang pada mu kalau dia itu pamanku? Lagi pula juga tidak ada gunanya. Kalau misalnya kau tau aku keponakannya kau pasti akan mengejar-ngejarku." Gumam Yongguk yang terlalu percaya diri.

"hee! Jadi maksudmu aku ini penjilat?!" Ucap Zelo kesal dan hampir saja berkelahi dengan Yongguk. "HEI! Sudah! Sekarang lagi keadaan duka kenapa kalian berkelahi!" Lerai Heechul dengan menjewer salah satu telinga kedua bocah tersebut.

"APPO!" Teriak kedua bocah tersebut. "hihi.. Sudah Heechul lepaskan mereka. Ayo.. sekarang kita kedalam untuk berdoa." Ajak Siwon pada semuanya.

Setelah acara pemakaman selesai, Zelo segera mengemasi barang-barangnya tak lupa dengan sepeda tuanya itu.

"ma..maaf aku telat" Terdengar suara dari balik pintu mobil. "kenapa kau telat appa kan tadi sudah menyuruhmu untuk datang lebih awal!" Butler itu pun berteriak.

"appa? Jangan-jangan itu Jongup?!" Pikir Zelo penasaran.

"maafkan aku, aku tadi harus membantu Park Ahjussi untuk membatunya membeli peralatan untuk keperluan Zelo nanti." Jawab Jongup dengan nada yang pelan. "kan sudah ku bilang kalau si cebol itu menyuruh mu jangan mau! Dia hanya bisa menyusahkan mu saja. Mulai besok kecilkan otot mu itu." Marah sang appa pada anaknya.

"ta..tapi aku kan tidak enak dengan Park Ahjussi, aku juga kasian sama dia, badannya kan kecil. Kalau dia jatuh saat mengangkat barang yang dibawa bagaimana? Kan rusak semua~ lalu kalau tiba-tiba Park Ahjussi sakit gara-gara dia kecapaian dan kalau Park Ahjussi pingsan dijalan bagaimana? Kalau barang-barang nya tidak kebeli Siwon-ssi pasti marah pada Park Ahjussi. Lalu….." Celotehan Jongup terhenti saat appanya membekap mulutnya dengan tangan nya.

"sudah? Jongup Chagi?" Tanya Heechul dengan muka yang menyeramkan. "su..sudah appa!" Jawabnya dengan singkat.

"aku baru tau ternyata Jongup bisa berbicara sepanjang itu~" Benak Zelo sambil mengeluarkan sepeda tuanya.

"Zelo-ah, apa aku boleh mencoba sepeda mu?" Tanya Jongup yang perlahan mendekati Zelo.

"hee? Tapi apa kau yakin? Ini bukan seperti sepeda biasa loh! Hanya aku dan kakek yang bisa menggunakannya." Ujar Zelo sedikit cemas akan sepedanya. "tenang.. sepedamu akan aman dengan ku." Ucap Jongup meyakinkan Zelo.

"tapi…" Zelo tidak rela kalau sepeda tua itu di bawa orang lain. "sudah Zelo percaya saja dengan anak ku ini. Dia bisa naik sepeda kok, roda satu juga bisa." Sindir Heechul pada Zelo.

"baiklah kalau begitu.. jaga sepeda ku baik-baik ya Jongup-ah." Kata Zelo yang masih setengah hati memberikan izin. "ya.. aku janji!" Ucap Jongup meyakinkan Zelo lagi.

Sebelum Zelo pergi, ia berpamitan dengan teman dan tetangganya. Perpisahan itu diiringi dengan isak tangis para tetangga. Bagaimana tidak, Zelo adalah anak yang paling baik di deretan pertokoan itu.

"Zelo-ah, ayo kita pergi! Aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu disana." Ajak Siwon yang berada disamping Zelo. "un.." Jawab Zelo singkat.

Saat di perjalanan entah kenapa perasaan Zelo tidak enak, Siwon yang ada di sampingnya merasa cemas dengan keadaan Zelo sekarang. Dalam pikirannya apakah dia harus mengaku sekarang atau tidak, tapi kalau ia tidak mengaku sekarang ia takut Zelo menganggap dia orang asing dan tidak akan dekat dengan nya.

"Zelo-ah, ada apa? Kau tidak senang kalau akan tinggal di rumah ku?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada yang sedikit cemas. "tidak.. perasaan ku hanya sedang tidak enak saja." Jawab Zelo.

"sudah sampai!" Jelas Heechul pada Zelo dan Siwon. "kajja kita turun Zelo." Ajak Siwon pada Zelo.

**Di dalam rumah**

"selamat datang Zelo-ah." Sambut Pria berotot itu. "Jo..Jongup?! bagaimana bisa kau sampai duluan? Sepeda ku mana?" Tanya Zelo kaget.

"sepeda mu ada di teras belakang." Jawab Jongup dengan wajah yang tidak berekspresi. "tapi bagaimana bisa kau yang sampai duluan?" Tanya Zelo lagi.

"tuan muda ayo kita ke kamar.." Ujar Heechul sambil membawa barang bawaan Zelo. "hei! Sejak kapan kau menyebut ku dengan sebutan itu?!" Kaget Zelo.

"ayo cepat ke kamar, nanti aku di marahi Siwon-ssi." Ujar Heechul sambil berbisik. "hihi… baiklah." Sambil mengikuti Heechul.

Sesampainya di kamar Zelo.

"huwaaa…. Besar sekali kamar ini! Apa kau yakin ini kamar ku?" Tanya Zelo pada Heechul. "iya.. ini sekarang jadi kamar mu, termasuk dengan isinya." Jawab Heechul dengan datar.

Saat Zelo sedang melihat lihat kamar barunya dia melihat ada foto yang tidak asing baginya.

"foto ini sepertinya pernah ku lihat, tapi dimana ya?" Saat Zelo sedang memikirkan tentang foto itu tiba-tiba Siwon dengan membawakan makanan untuk Zelo.

"Zelo-ah, ini makanan untukmu." Menyodorkan makanan pada Zelo yang sedang memandangi foto yang ada di dinding kamarnya.

"ah.. maaf telah merepotkan mu. Ngomong-ngomong wanita ini siapa? Dan apakah ini siapa anak ini?" Tanya Zelo pada Siwon yang meletakan tray di atas meja.

"oh.. yang wanita itu istriku dan anak itu adalah anakku." Jawab Siwon.

"istrimu cantik ya! Andai aku punya ibu seperti dia. Lalu anak mu dimana sekarang?"

"dia ibumu Zelo! Dan anak itu kamu." Ucap Siwon sambil menahan tangisannya.

"ja..jadi kau itu appaku?! Dan wanita ini ibuku?! Lalu anak yang di gendong itu aku?" Tanya Zelo terkejut.

"iya, aku appamu, dan wanita itu ibumu, anak itu adalah dirimu saat berumur 3 bulan." Jawab Siwon.

"tapi.. kenapa kau meninggalkan ku? Dan kemana ibuku sekarang? Kau bercerai dengannya?" Tanya Zelo yang bertubu-tubi pada Siwon.

"maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalmu, tapi aku tidak ingin kau seperti anak-anak yang lain yang manja dengan harta. Masalah ibumu dia meniggal karena kecelakaan mobil saat kau berumur 4 bulan. Apa sekarang kau membeciku?" Kata Siwon yang tidak bisa menghentikan airmatanya.

" tidak.. aku senang ternyata aku masih keluarga walaupun aku sudah menganggap kakek seperti kakekku. Bisakah sekarang aku memanggilmu appa?" Pinta Zelo.

"un.. Zelo-ah!" Diseretai oleh anggukannya.

"appa!" memanggil dengan meneteskan airmatanya.

Dan akhirnya Zelo mengetahui kalau dia adalah bagian dari keluarga Siwon.

-THE END-

Ya! tamat! maaf ya kalo kurang seru *bow*

ohiya.. yang udah ngereview gomawo ^^


End file.
